


Revenge

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [11]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fire, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, the titel says it all, Loki get's his revenge, it will be at the end of this chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Halfway through the night Frigga indeed comes back to see how things are going, and she smiles at the scene before her. Loki is now on his back and has pulled you along with him, your hands still entwined. For a while she just stands there watching you, for centuries she had to see with dismay how her son lured one after the other woman into his bed, she had almost given up hope that he would ever find someone he would think worthy enough to bind himself to and then suddenly there you were. She is grateful for the joy and happiness you bring her son. The situation in which Odin has brought you is dreadful and she still can not believe that the man she once loved so much can be so cruel. She looks at the documents in her hand and lays them on the chair with the pen and then looks to you again. Before she leaves she pulls the blanket a little further up and gives both of you a kiss on your forehead.

She is not surprised when she wakes up the next morning and the document has been slipped under her door, with Loki's signature. She wastes no time; every minute that Odin sits on the throne is one too many, and she walks straight to Thor's bedchamber. Lost in thought, she walks right in and sees him standing by the balcony, but he is not alone; Jane is with him, wearing only a shirt and they look to her when they hear her.

"My Queen," Jane says, and she steps away from Thor, "I ...."

"It is okay, my child, it seems that both my sons have found their other half." she says, smiling.

"I that what I think it is?" Thor says, and he points to the document.

"Yes," Frigga replies and she holds it up, "warn Sif and the warriors three, then I give the guards the sign."

"Shouldn't Loki be there?" Thor asks.

"Loki will kill him." Frigga says.

"Probably but he has the right to revenge himself for what he did to y/n."

"I know, and he will have his reveng,"she says and she looks at Thor,"but not where everyone can hear and see him."

"What are you planning?" 

"I will instruct the guards to bring Odin to the dungeons and to guard him by at least four men. The dungeons have not been used for centuries but they're deep into the ground and I made sure they are strong enough and sound proof, so that no one will hear his screams when Loki takes his rightful revenge."

Frigga wants to walk away but Thor takes her hand.

"I know this must be hard for you, you have been with father for so long." he says.

"I have," Frigga says and smiles wryly,"but he destroyed my love for him when he gave orders to send y/n away, I can guarantee you; I will not shed a tear for him for what he did not only to her but also to Loki."

Thor nods and Frigga walks away while Thor turns to Jane and takes her hands.

"I want you to stay here untill I come for you." he says sternly.

"Okay." Jane answers meekly.

He looks at her for a moment, and then places his hand on her cheek, they do not know exactly what their feelings for each other are, only that they like spending time together and they are clearly still in the initial exploratory phase of their relationship. Nevertheless Jane steps to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck." she says and steps back again.

"Thank you." Thor replies.

After he left the bedchamber Jane walks to the balcony and looks outside to the few people in the streets of Asgard, and she wonders if they will ever find out what is really going to happen to their King and although she finds it revolting what he has done, she wonders if she herself wants to know what Loki is going to do with him.

Thor meanwhile hurries to the room where Sif and the warriors three are and when he comes in they stand up and watch him.

"It is time." he says.

They nod and run after him to the throne room, they avoid the normal entrance and enter through the backside, Thor gestures to them to be quiet and the four distance themselves from each other as they walk slowly and quietly towards the stairs leading to the throne . Thor sees that every guard in the room has his spear focused on Odin but it makes little impression. Thor knows he must get a hold of the spear of Odin, and even then it is still questionable whether they can overpower him. Odin is not for nothing the most powerful man in all the Nine Realms, but without the spear, he is a lot less powerful. Thor looks around, Sif and the warriors three are under the stairs in position and on his sign carefully step upwards.

"Did you really think you were getting away with this? That you could just eliminate y/n from Loki's life and that he would just let that happen?"

"It was worth a try." he answers with a shrug.

"Do you even care how much you hurt Loki by taking the women away that means everything to him?"

"She means nothing to him, I had hoped he would realize if I would take her away from him, but that did not work. However, I am convinced that he will still come to his senses."

Frigga laughs sour and sets a couple of steps up the stairs, the guards follow her.

"And that is why he also went after her, why he risked everything, his life, his brother's life, to get back someone he probably would not love enough to stay with?"

Odin sighs and dismisses the words of Frigga away and he wants to turn around.

"Do not turn your back on me!" Frigga yells and Odin looks at her, "not only is y/n all but broken by what your action has caused your son is just as broken, he's close to despair, he's a mess."

"He'll live, he's strong."

Frigga laughs and walks a few steps up, followed by the guards and she holds the document up so he can read it. Odin's eyes scan the words, and then he looks at Frigga.

"You can not take away the Kingship from me, no one can!" Odin shouts.

At that time, Thor releases his hammer but Odin reacts instantly and turns around to fire his staff, Thor steps aside just in time but Fandral does not and is hit on his shoulder and he goes down.

"No!" Thor yells.

He faces Odin again with a feral look in his eyes and ready to charge on his father but what he sees makes him stop dead in his tracks. In his moment of distraction Odin has slain the guards and he holds Frigga tightly against him, arm around her neck.

"Did you really think you could surprise me? You underestimated me, son." he says and bares his teeth.

"Do not call me your son! Let her go." Thor says.

"No."

"What will you do now? Kill us all? And what will you say to the people then?" Thor asks.

Odin's grin wavers and Thor sees his brains thinking.

"Leaving is also no option, even if you would reach the bifrost and Heimdall will grant you passage, Loki will not rest untill he found you and you know he will, he also found y/n." Thor says.

"Speaking of Loki, shouldn't he be here?" Odin suddenly says.

"Loki is with y/n, her condition is still critical and he refuses to leave her side before she is out of danger," Thor says, "but do not worry, he'll get his chance with you."

"Well, it seems as if we reached an impasse."Odin sighs.

"You only the prolong the inevitable." Thor tries.

Odin knows that he is right and that the chance that he comes out of this is virtually impossible, meanwhile the noise has alarmed other guards and they remain at a distance watching, ready to take action if given the signal.

"Take them," Odin tries but they do not move,"seriously,.." 

"Please, let her go."

Suddenly Odin holds his arms up and Frigga almost falls to the ground by the sudden movement. She turns around and without even thinking Odin gives a slap in the face. Then she nods to the guards and immediately they grab him.

"Take him to the dungeons." Frigga orders.

They want to walk away but Thor stops them, walking towards them and stopping in front of Odin who looks at Thor.

"I can not believe I once looked up to you, wanted to be like you," he says, voice laced with venom,"what you did, what your action has caused, there is only one thing you deserve and that is a slow agonizing death and even that will be to good for you."

Thor steps back and nods to the guards who lead him away. After Odin is taken away and the doors close Thor walks to Frigga and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes,"she answers but her voice trembles,"the guards need to be...."

"I will take care of that." Thor says.

Frigga nods and then turns to Fandral.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Fine, but if you will excuse me I think I need to go to the healing chambers." he says and walks away.

"Mother, why do you not go to your chambers and rest, I will go to Loki to inform him of what happened and where he van find Odin."

Frigga nods and after Thor ordered Sif Hogun and Volstagg to take care of the guards they walk to Frigga's chamber. When they arrive Frigga lays the staff on her bed and turns to her son.

"I think I am going to take a bath." she says.

Thor nods and kisses her before he leaves for his own chamber, he finds Jane there, dressed in a red dress and before he can do anything she runs to him and embraces him.

"Thank god you are okay." she breath into his neck.

"I am fine, but it is nice to know you care." he replies and closes his arms around her.

She looks at him en smiles.

"How did it go?" 

"Not as we wanted, but he is in the dungeons, why don't we go see how y/n is doing, I will tell you then what happened so Loki can also hear."

Jane nods and together they walk to the healing chambers. When they arrive the see you are still sleeping but Loki has placed himself in the chair again, looking like he could really use some sleep and some clean clothes.

"What happened?" he asks, pointing to Fandral who is being treated.

Thor sighs and walks towards him while Jane walks around the table and stands next to you. Thor tells Loki what happenend and about the guards that lost their lives and Loki's eyes become dark. Although he is happy Odin does no longer rule he is outraged by the violence he used not only towards the guards but also against his mother. He balls his fists and looks at you, then to a healer.

"Do you have any idea when she will wake up?" he asks.

"No, but I doubt it will be in the next hours," she answers,"but we can move her to your chamber within the hour."

Loki hesitates, he wants so badly to go to Odin and rob him of his life slowly but he also doesn't want to leave you, then his eyes move to Jane and she looks up.

"Will you stay with y/n?" he asks.

"Of course." she immediately says.

Then his eyes go to you and he leans in to give you a kiss on your forehead.

"I love you, y/n."

He then turns to Thor and his face becomes strained.

"Take me to him." he says.

Thor nods and they leave the healing chamber, before he steps out he looks back at you one more time and hen looks at Jane.

"Do not leave her side." he says, and with that he is gone.

Together with Thor, he walks to the dungeons deep beneath Asgard, the last time he was here, he was a little boy playing and fighting with Thor until Odin forbade them any longer to play there. The walls are ashen and their footsteps echo through the room. They soon see the first guards, they make a slight bow of the head for the Princes as they walk by. Eventually they keep still before a spacious dungeon, surrounded by bars, four guards stand before it and they have Odin chained to the ceiling with his hands and stripped him of most of his clothing.

"Give me two hours."he says to the guards while keeping his eyes on Odin.

The guards nod and walk away, Thor wants to walk away too but Loki grabs his wrist.

"No, you stay."

"As you wish."

Loki opens the door and walks in, he stops a few steps before Odin and he lets his eyes go over his body.

"Now you're just a pathetic old man." he spits out.

Loki walks around him slowly with his hands behind his back and the only sound heard it the soft swishing of his long overcoat. He holds still before Odin and looks at him, it reminds Thor of a hunter who has his prey in sight but is not thinking how he can kill it but about how he can cause his prey the most pain. Suddenly Loki holds his hand up and a dagger appears in it which he lays his fingers around.

"You probably already know how this will end," he says and lets the sharp edge of the dagger slide over Odin's side,"with you dead."

He sinks the knife in his side and Odin bites his teeth together to keep a scream inside.

"Oh please, let me hear you, you need not to fear that someone will hear."

He roughly turns the knife around in the wound, but still no sound leaves Odin's lips.

"Maybe I should just try again then." he mumbles.

He pulls the knife out of the wound and immediately creates a new one above it and also rotates it and now a small groan leaves his lips.

"There it is." Loki grins.

He takes some distance and slowly draws the knife from the wound, Odin feels the blood flowing generously from the wounds, and he looks down.

"Oh do not worry, I will not let you bleed to death," Loki says, and he holds his hand up and Odin's eyes get wide when suddenly a small fireball hovers just above his palm, "not yet."

Loki brings his hand close to the lowest wound and when Odin moves away he grins, he holds the hand so close that the wound sears closed and Odin now cries in pain. Loki laughs menacing and repeats the process with the upper wound. Odin pants and sweat is forming on his forehead.

"If you think I will let death claim you fast you have it so wrong, I'm going to make you suffer, just like my beloved suffered by you action," Loki closes his hand and the fireball disappears and makes way for the knife,"do you have any idea what they did to her? She was raped, brutally, more then ones, they damaged her."

Loki lets the knife move over Odin's chest leaving a small trace of blood, it is a light cut, too superficial to truly cause damage.

"I do not know much about the state of women after they were brutally raped, but I can imagine that they will have trouble to let a man come close to them, to trust them and to be intimate with them."

Loki takes a step aside and lets the blade sink into his abdomen.

"You know, I'm planning to marry y/n, I already was even before you gave the command to take her from me. So in a sense you did rob me of my wedding night."

During the last words he pushes the knife deeper into him and Odin moans. In one swift movement Loki draws it back and the knife makes way for the fireball again.

"Such a neat trick, don't you think? I was only a child when I saw mother do this and I practically begged her to teach me, but she refused because I was too young. When I was old enough and she taught me I mastered it within a day."

Loki sears his wounds closed and the screams of Odin now resound through the dungeons.

"You know, I wanted to first let you suffer and then kill you but I think I'll just let you live for awhile. "

Loki smiles and walks a circle around Odin.

Loki takes a deep breath and looks at Odin, he notices that he is unconscious, and he grabs his chin between thumb and forefinger and squeezes hard.

"Look at me!" he yells.

Odin opens his eyes slowly and looks at Loki, the eyes that first showed fighting spirit and pride are now glassy and Loki leans towards him.

"Why could you not just accept our love? For me? But no, of course you could not do that, I've never truly been your son, I was only a means of exchange because you already had a son, one who has always gotten your attention, that you were to busy to give your praise too to even notice me. You were supposed to be my _father_ you were supposed to _love_ me but in stead of telling me what I was from the beginning you lied to me for centuries, waiting for the right moment to give me away to save your own skin! You're no better than the Frost Giants you stole me from, you're worse, you are the lowest of the low and when you gave the order to take away the most precious one in my life you signed your own death warrant."

Loki lets go and walks away from him, then he sees Thor standing arms crossed and his eyes are just as disappointed as that of Loki himself.

"You want to have a go?" he asks.

"No, you're doing fine by yourself." he replies.

Loki turns around and looks at Odin, ready for another round but suddenly he feels the need to leave, to create as much distance between him and Odin before he tears him apart completly.

"You make me sick!" he spits out and swiftly turns around and leaves with Thor on his heels.

Loki almost runs to his bedchamber and Thor has to make an effort to keep up with him, Loki however, does not even notices, the only thing he wants is to get to you as fast as possible. Right before the door, however, Thor stops him.

"Loki, you have to calm down." He warns him.

Loki looks at him and Thor sees the anger in his eyes.

"Brother, please, what if y/n is awake and she sees you storming inside and towards her like a mad man, you will scare her."

Loki knows that he is right and he takes a few deep breaths and when the anger is gone Thor steps aside so Loki can walk in. However, you are still sleeping and Jane stands up when she sees Loki and Thor coming towards her. She seeks Loki's eyes to ask what happened, but he only has eyes for you and she looks at Thor. He shakes his head and motions her to come to him. Jane walks slowly to Thor, and when they are close enough Thor takes her hand and pulls her into the corridor and closes the door. Loki lets himself fall into the chair and looks at you, his hand seeks yours and when he finds it, he entwines your fingers and only then he feels himself calm down.


End file.
